1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a corrugated pipe of a fuel line of a fuel supply system of a motor vehicle, with at least one flexible wavy portion having waves, the waves being comprising in each case a wave crest and a wave trough.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corrugated pipes are often used in present-day fuel supply systems of present-day motor vehicles for connecting a fuel pump to a filter or to a flange of a fuel feed unit. In the known fuel supply system, the corrugated pipe is pushed with the end portion onto a connection piece of the fuel pump, said connection piece mostly having a pinetree profile. For this purpose, the end piece is configured cylindrically. The wavy portion enables the corrugated pipe, which serves for the compensation of tolerances of the fuel supply system, to have flexibility. Furthermore, depending on the filling level in the fuel tank, relative movements occur between the fuel pump and the flange and are compensated by the corrugated pipe.
A disadvantage of the known corrugated pipe is that undesirable pressure pulsations in the forward flow line leading from the fuel pump to the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle are conducted through the corrugated pipe causing noises there. Noises in the fuel tank are fundamentally disturbing on account of its position in the motor vehicle. Moreover, pressure pulsations are disadvantageous, since, depending on magnitude and duration, they may lead to damage to components arranged downstream.